Massacre
by Sliced Pickles
Summary: A Jedi crew boards a Sith ship.


Explosions danced in space around the ships. A single craft was trying to break through and reach the Sith capital ship. Its escorts were gone, and several strike fighters were tailing it. The interior of the ship was also in dire straits. But, in flames, it managed to enter the hangar.

"Lord Vagrex, the Jedi have boarded." Listening to all these sniveling grunts speak was perhaps the most painful part of the dark side. But pain was fuel. "See to it that they don't get to me, Captain." "Of cours-" An explosion, followed by a hot piece of metal soaring into the captain's gut, smashing him into the console. I turned around and saw the troopers firing into the smoke. I was certain that the door had been blown, and that meant the Jedi were here. I searched through the force and found the distinct sign of 4 Jedi. Soon, red bolts were flying sporadically out of the smoke and then blue bolts coming out, aimed for my soldiers. I used the force to clear the smoke and my theory was proven. There were 4 Jedi, all with their blades ignited and deflecting fire back. Behind them were 10 republic troopers, firing back. I ignored the scuffle and instead begin to focus my anger. When I came back, my men were dead and there were only 4 of their troops still functioning. They all had their weapons pointed at me. "Surrender and tells us where the book is." The lead Jedi said. He held a blue lightsaber and I knew him to be known as Diovosh. "Have you lost your senses? Great power lurks around you, yet you fail to notice it." With that came the approach of my acolytes. They leapt forward and attacked. The troops tried to defend themselves but only got off 1 or 2 bolts before they were all put out of commission. The other Jedi were thrown to the side by the force, leaving Diovosh against 10 acolytes. He did well, managing to take out 3, but defending against several different attack angles is an egregious task. One of his friends managed to jump in and kill one, but it was futile. A blade ran through his chest and Diovosh collapsed, his lightsaber falling to the ground, turning off. I used the force to grab it off the ground. The remaining acolytes split off to attack the remaining Jedi. I looked over the lightsaber, quickly releasing it was very standard, just like its creator. I looked up and found my acolytes were dead. One Jedi had a gash on his left leg and the other's had small bruises. "Most impressive!" I boomed to them, "However, the show is just beginning!" I released a torrent of force lightning from the tips of my fingers, searing my gloves. At the same time, I activated all the blades from the corpses and threw them around, unleashing off fire from the blasters as well. It was a crude technique; the lightning destroying the weapons in the process; but it was effective. One Jedi had been killed, leaving the other two heavily injured. "Congratulations, you are the winners! Correct me if I'm wrong but I believe you to be Baru," I motioned towards the male, "And you are Nare. Do you know who stands before you. No, I suppose you don't. I am Darth Plare, though you knew me as Vagrex. I am the traitor of Dandoran, the scourge of the order!" I could feel anger and fear building within them, and I fed upon it. "You scum! I'll kill you personally for what you've done!" Nare shouted at me. She ran towards, throwing a force push directly at me. It was a mere distraction, designed purely to throw me off. As the wave of power reached me, a green blade came down. I used the force to propel myself back, allowing me to soar back in control, and causing Nare to feel the blunt of the push. I hit the glass, pushing off immediately. As Nare hit the control panel I arrived at Baru. I took out my lightsabers, igniting them both at the same time; one up, one down. He decided to ignite his lightsaber between them, trying to force some sort of trade with our lives. I predicted as such and caught his blade with mine, causing another force explosion. I landed in the crater where he once stood, whilst he flew back into a bulkhead. We were each now within dents, though one side obviously had the advantage. A gambit was perhaps the best option now for victory. I aimed one lightsaber at each and sent them spinning towards them. Nare was nearly all back and soared over the blade, allowing it to spin past and return to me. Baru was slightly worst off, getting the blade caught in his throat. He fell limp, with the blade turning off and the hilt falling in his lap. I sensed a building of anger from Nare, combined with fear and passion. Only a fleeting amount of peace and calm surrounded her now. I had won the battle already. Nare ran to me, reaching her hand out. Both Baru's and my other lightsaber flew to her, landing in her palm, being sealed with her fingers. Her blade thusly came me down on my left flank, though I easily deflected it with mine. She then assailed me with a full-scale barrage, powered by emotions. I begin to feed upon her feelings, building up power and easily casting aside her attacks. She managed to surprise me by throwing my other lightsaber at me, ignited. I dodged it using the force to pull it back to me. I slipped between her next few attacks whilst my lightsaber approached. Once in my hand I caught her blade in a lock. She began to thrash around trying to dislodge her lightsaber. I allowed my middle fingers on each hand to rise, pointing towards her. My fingertips began to spark, and soon a lightning storm engulfed her. She began to seize up, her knees weakening, and her nerves were singed. Her lightsaber turned off and she crumpled to a heap. I ceased my storm and looked at the lump that rested before me. "You could've been great, an equal to me," I said to her, "Too bad you were foolish." I spun my two blades around and brought them down on her.


End file.
